dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hath-Set (Arrowverse)
| Powers = * : Back in ancient Egypt, Vandal was mutated by the radiation of a fallen Thanagarian meteorite. This mutation granted him a mystical connection to the life-force of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, along with enhanced physical capabilities."Legendary" ** : Vandal Savage is at least 4000 years old, and can endlessly live on as long as he absorbs the life-force of Chay-Ara and Khufu. *** : By killing, and absorbing the life-forces of Khufu and Chay-Ara, Vandal will retain his immortality and become more powerful. *** : Vandal's cells can quickly regenerate from damage, both healing wounds and halting his aging process. It is stated by Rip Hunter that Vandal can regenerate from a single cell. *** : Due to his immortality, Vandal will eventually resurrect from any death he suffers."Blood Ties" ** : Vandal can move at speeds far superior to the average human. When shot at point blank range, he was able to dodge the bullets, disarm the man, and shoot him, in mere seconds."Legends of Today" ** : Vandal is capable of effortlessly dodging and catching multiple arrows. He is also able to dodge gunfire at point blank range. ** : Vandal is capable of withstanding large amounts of physical damage, and sustaining little, to no injury. This is likely an effect of his regenerative capabilities. After being hit by a nuclear blast from Firestorm, Vandal was only momentarily incapacitated."Pilot, Part 2" He was also shown to be practically invulnerable directly after he absorbs the life-force of Khufu and Chay-Ara. ** : Vandal is also able to sense when Chay-Ara and Khufu are near, due to his mystical connection to their life-force. * : Vandal was able to seemingly teleport handcuffs onto a man in front of him in an instant. He also knew a ritual that would destroy the timeline using Thanagarian meteorites and the blood of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. | Abilities = * : Vandal claims to have taught Robin of Locksley how to use a bow. * : Vandal claims to have taught Harry Houdini the art of escape and demonstrates his abilities when he easily slips out of cuffs and places them on someone else without them noticing. * * : Vandal is an expert strategist and planner and has centuries of knowledge in multiple disciplines. * : Vandal is a master martial artist and states he that he has been trained in every hold and pressure point known to man. * * : A high priest in his first lifetime, Vandal has an extensive knowledge of magic. * : Vandal can skillfully wield the Staff of Horus as a melee weapon, in similar manner of a bo staff. * * : Vandal has been able to consistently track down the reincarnated souls of Hawkman and Hawkgirl for several centuries. * | Weaknesses = *'Nth Metal' | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Staff of Horus' *'Nth Metal Daggers' | Notes = * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the television series DC's Legends of Tomorrow and its related shows. It is an adaptational merging of Hath-Set and Vandal Savage. Hath-Set was created by Gardner Fox and Dennis Neville and first appeared in , Savage was created by Alfred Bester and Martin Nodell and first appeared in . * Vandal Savage was portrayed by Casper Crump. | Trivia = * Vandal uses the name Curtis Knox in 1958. This is a reference to Curtis Knox who was originally intended to be Vandal Savage. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts